


Cravings

by torigates



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m hungry,” Caroline whined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

  
“I’m hungry,” Caroline whined.

Damon ignored her.

Caroline huffed and shifted position on the couch. She had nothing to do that day, so she went over to the Salvatore Estate in hopes of convincing Stefan to take her out for lunch, or go to see a movie.

“Hi,” she said brightly when Damon opened the door. “Is Stefan home?”

“Aw,” Damon said, smirk firmly entrenched on his face. “You want Stefan to come out to play? Isn’t that sweet.”

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing Damon aside with one hand and moving into the hallway. “Well, is he?”

“Nope,” Damon said, shutting the door behind her. “And do come in Caroline, would you like a drink?”

“I’m going to ignore the sarcastic undertone to that comment, and take you up on your kind offer,” Caroline told him. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him impatiently when he continued to stand there.

Damon huffed and stared at her.

“Well?” Caroline asked expectantly.

Damon walked past her into the sitting room. Caroline followed after him.

“So what are you doing here?” Damon asked. He poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Caroline. “What did you want with Stefan?”

“I have to have a reason for stopping by?” she asked.

He raised his eyebrow.

“It’s none of your business.” She sipped on her drink.

He continued to stare.

“Fine! I was bored, and I wanted to hang out. Are you happy now?”

“A little,” Damon admitted. He threw back the rest of her drink and poured himself another one, before holding out the bottle to Caroline in offering. She walked across the room and he topped up her drink. “That is pretty cute, Care.”

“Whatever,” Caroline huffed. She flopped down on the couch, and took a few more swallows out of her glass.

“I’m so hungry,” she complained.

He was leaning against the credenza watching her. Damon waved his hand. “There’s blood downstairs.”

“I don’t want that.” She tried and failed miserably to keep the whiney note out of her voice.

“Then what _do_ you want?”

“I don’t know,” Caroline whined. “I want—”

“Sex?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes. “No, ew. Don’t be gross, Damon.”

“Ouch,” Damon said.

“Please,” Caroline said, rolling her eyes. “Like that’s happening again.”

Caroline ignored the hurt look on his face. She knew it was there to try and guilt her into feeling bad. Or actually having sex with him. It wasn’t going to work.

“I want to hunt,” she finally admitted.

“Ah,” Damon said.

“Ah?” Caroline asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He walked across the room and sat next to her on the couch. “It means you’re a vampire. You’re a predator, you want to hunt. You’re _always_ going to want to hunt.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that. Stefan can go on and on about restraint and only drinking animal blood, or only drinking human blood out of those damn bags, but the truth is we’re vampires. We need the hunt, and chasing after fluffy bunnies is never going to cut it.”

She scoffed. “I don’t buy it.”

“Buy whatever you like, Barbie. Those are the facts. And sure you can deny and repress like my dear old brother, but part of you is always going to be that little bit hungry. Just like part of him is always hungry.”

“You’re an ass,” she told him. What she didn’t want to admit, was that Damon’s words struck a cord with her. Part of her recognized that what he was saying was true: that she did long to hunt, and not just animals. That she wanted to overpower and overcome a human being and rip them to shreds, and damn the consequences. Never mind that Damon had done that very same thing to her, when she was human. Never mind that she had been the victim.

“Only if telling the truth makes me an ass.” Caroline hated that he was right.

“Whatever,” she said, grabbing her things.

“It was nice seeing you,” Damon called after her. “We should do this again sometime.”

 

 

 

**+++**

 

 

 

Caroline eventually tracked Stefan down at the Grille. He and Elena were eating dinner. Caroline went and sat down across to Stefan.

“Hey Caroline,” Elena said smiling.

“Hey,” she said.

Stefan nodded in greeting.

At that moment, Bonnie and Jeremy walked in. “Oh, I have to go talk to Bonnie,” Elena told them. “I’ll be back in a sec.” She leaned across the table and gave Stefan a kiss.

“What is it, Caroline?” he asked turning to face her, when Elena was gone.

“What?” she said, trying to look innocent.

“I know there’s something bothering you. Out with it.” He folded his hands in front of him on the table, and looked at her so earnestly, Caroline couldn’t help but spill her guts.

“I was talking to Damon—”

“There’s your first problem,” he said with a smile.

Caroline snorted. “I know, but he said something, and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“What did he say?” Caroline didn’t understand how one person could manage to care so much. Not only about her and her petty (and not so petty) problems, but about _everyone_. She was sure if a complete stranger walked up to Stefan that second, and told him they had a problem only he could fix, he’d give them his complete attention and do everything in his power to make it right. It was exhausting to watch.

“He said that if I don’t hunt humans I’m always going to be hungry.” She spit the words out quickly, like if she said them fast, they wouldn’t be true.

Stefan sighed.

“So it’s true?” she asked, horrified.

“Not exactly,” Stefan said. “But it is in our nature to want to hunt humans. When we deny that part of ourselves, it does leave one feeling—” He trailed off.

“Hungry?” she asked.

“I was going to say unsatisfied, but that works too.” He smiled slightly, looking sympathetic. Like it was his fault or something.

Caroline groaned a little.

“It gets easier,” he told her. “It’s like, say you give up chocolate, it’s tough at first, but after a while you don’t miss it anymore.”

“I have to give up chocolate too now?”

“No, Caroline,” he said and laughed. “That was just an example.”

“Well, that’s something, at least.” He laughed, and Caroline had to admit she was lucky to have him. Sure, it was annoying sometimes that he was always so _good_ , and it sucked that he came as kind of a package deal with Damon, but Caroline knew she never would have made it through as a vampire if it weren’t for Stefan. He was there for her when it counted, and she knew he always would be.

“I know it’s hard. God knows, I wasn’t always able to resist my... urges,” he winced at the word, and Caroline laughed. “Poor word choice aside, I know it’s hard. And you don’t have to do it alone, that’s what I’m here for.”

She smiled. “God, being a vampire sucks.”

He laughed.

She blushed. “Sorry, bad pun.”

He shrugged. “I know it’s hard,” he repeated.

“Thanks for the pep talk,” Caroline told him, grabbing her bag.

“Where are you going?” he asked. “Stay and eat with us. I know Elena would be happy to have you.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Nah,” she told him. “I don’t want to interrupt your date. Besides,” she laughed again. “I need some chocolate.”

Stefan’s laugh followed her out of the Grille.


End file.
